


Sam's going to die

by themegalosaurus



Series: SPN episode codas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Demon Blood, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e01 Out of the Darkness Into the Fire, Gen, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Coda to 11x01, 'Out of the darkness and into the fire'





	Sam's going to die

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my Tumblr

As the rabids back away, Sam’s legs give out and he slumps to the floor. The position twists his spine uncomfortably. He doesn’t care. He can’t bring himself to move.

There’s blood in his mouth. Isn’t there always? Azazel’s. Ruby’s. The Croatoan-carrying nurse. Even his own, blistered up out of his lungs by the Trials. His whole life is flavoured with it, metallic and poisonous.

There’s blood in Sam’s mouth and he’s going to die a monster. The thought shouldn’t shock him anymore. But panic is clutching tight at his chest; and Dean’s gone, driving out, saving people. He’s alone.


End file.
